


Hotel Shenanigans

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid finds out the hard way just how much of a sly and manipulative shit the surgeon Trafalgar Law is when it comes to getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Turns out my mind is a lot dirtier than I thought.

This was one fancy fucking hotel. Kid was well aware that he could be putting his money to better use elsewhere, but he was only staying for two nights, plus this was just how he liked to treat himself every once in a while. People would be mistaken to think that he enjoyed the experience because he was a posh bastard. No; in fact it was basically the opposite reason. Kid always got a rise out of watching the hotel staff fuss over him and suck up his ass because he was a ‘valued customer’, when in reality he was a simple, low-paid mechanic. Also, the place had a gym; a decent one too, judging by the photos he saw on the website.

On the day that he had checked in, he caught the elevator up to his floor level, and began walking down the long corridor to find his room, bag in hand. Approaching from the opposite direction was a group of men dressed in expensive looking business suits. _Rich bastards_. However the man in the lead stole his attention, tale and gorgeous. When the man noticed Kid’s gaze which fixated on his long legs, his walk became more of a strut, emphasising the erotic movement of his hips. Kid couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he recognised the man from somewhere.

"Sexy bitch," Kid mumbled as they passed and exchanged a sideways glance. It was just low enough for the darkhaired man to be the only one to hear it. And just like that, Kid had become an unsuspecting target of prey.

XXX

The following afternoon Kid packed his bag ready for the gym, complete with a towel, a bright blue Gatorade drink, and his room key. On his way out he hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on his door; he wasn’t so precious he had to have his room cleaned after only one night. He locked his door and began to walk down the corridor toward the elevator while listening to his iPod. As he walked he grew slightly unsettled from the feeling that he was being watched.

And he wasn't wrong in feeling so.

_Cos of all these fucking peep holes in the doors_ , he thought to himself.

Upon reaching the gym he was distracted from his previous thoughts by how amazing the place was. He started off by warming up on a treadmill, and then moved on to the heavy weights. Every so often he would go over to his bag placed in an open locker to have a drink.

Feeling satisfied with his efforts, he began walking back to his room with plans for a hot shower. He was almost to his destination when he suddenly noticed something very surprising. Something very _hard_ and surprising. Kid was sporting a massive erection.

He hurried to unlock his door and get inside before he could be embarrassed by anyone passing by. He placed his bag down, but before he had time to do anything else there was a sudden knock at the door. Kid had no intention of opening it in his current state, and fortunately for him the ‘do not disturb’ sign was still on display, so any staff would get the hint eventually. But then the knock sounded again.

“Go away,” Kid yelled toward the door, expecting that to be the end of that. But whoever it was just knocked on the door again, louder and more urgent sounding this time.

_For fuck sake_ , he thought to himself as he stomped over to the door, growing irritated.

He turned the handle with the aim of only opening it partially, enough to see who this annoying jerk was who clearly couldn’t take the hint. However once unlocked the door was shoved open with an unexpected amount of force, and in barged none other than Mr. Sexy Legs from the day earlier. The man wasted no time to close the door behind himself, while holding a facial expression that Kid couldn’t quite decipher in the strange, fast paced moment.

“…What do you want?”

The hungry look on the man’s face gave away the answer before the words even left his lips, “You.”

It took Kid a long moment to try and work out what exactly what was happening. The situation had seemed to escalate so quickly. Did he even understand the situation properly? Surely he had to be missing some information here.

Kid panicked to respond under the pressure, and acted on the anger he felt due to having minimal control over the situation. His first reaction was to grab the man by the shirt and force him back out of the room so he could get his thoughts in order. But as he advanced the slightly shorter man, his face turned serious.

“Calm down, I have something in mind that will-”

“Get the hell out!”

"Listen, if you decide to get violent I'll yell rape.” Kid paused for a moment, still trying to work out what the hell was actually happening. “If someone were to walk in on our little situation," the man’s eyes dropped down to Kid’s obvious bulge causing his sweat pants to tent out, "I think it would be clear to them which of us has bad intentions. Also, I’ll add that I have a very important conference in which I am to present at in an hour, and my absence would place you in a rather undesired situation with authorities." His lips stretched into sinister smirk.

Bingo. That’s why this jerk looked so familiar. Kid had seen him on the news before; he was a world class surgeon. Namely, Trafalgar _fuckface_ Law.

"Then I'll deal with the false evidence first," Kid stated through clenched teeth, turning toward the bathroom.

Law moved swiftly to block his path. Kid merely put up a poor attempt to get past the darkhaired man, because secretly he wanted this so badly. He just couldn't accept that Law was the only one capable of playing games. It was apparent that this guy wasn’t going to give up easily on the idea of a fuck, so Kid was curious to see just how persuasive the man would become when resisted.

Law's smirk now turned to a crazed grin. "I'm assuming you've never taken Viagra before if you think it'll be that simple. But by all means, I'd love to watch you attempt to relieve yourself. Just hold on a moment while I get into the camera app," Law added as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

" _Viagra_? The _fuck_ are you talking about?!"

“Viagra is a drug which increases blood flow to the penis, causing the corpora cavernosa to-”

“I’VE HEARD OF VIAGRA BEFORE!” If Kid wasn’t so worked up he would have realised that probably wasn’t the best thing to be yelling in a hotel room with walls of limited soundproofing abilities.

"So your drink didn't seem any different then? You were quite the view in the gym, by the way~" Law wet his lower lip with a quick flick of his tongue.

Kid just stood there unmoving for a moment. What a little _shit_ this asshole turned out to be, putting him in a situation like this. "Get fucked."

"Well, yes. That was what I was hoping."

Kid internally grumbled at his unintelligent choice of words.

Sensing that there was no longer a use for it, Law slid his phone back into his pocket. He took a step towards Kid, closing the space between them. He reached out and grabbed the redhead’s impressive bulge before he had time to react and gave it a firm squeeze. “Come, let me make you feel so nice~” At that Kid fought back a moan.

Law guided the larger man backwards before directing him to sit on the edge of the unmade bed with an insistent pull on his shoulders. Keeping eye contact, Law reached down to relieve Kid’s furious erection from his gym pants. Law moved his lips close to Kid’s burning ear, but not quite touching. Kid could feel the man’s warm, slightly laboured breaths on his skin as he whispered in a low and sexy voice, “Don’t be coy, I can hear you sigh~”

Kid let his eyes fall shut. At this stage he had given up the fight completely; while that was obvious, he appreciated that Trafalgar didn't feel the need to state it aloud.

“I prepped myself earlier in anticipation that everything would go accordingly, but I didn’t predict that you would be quite so large and perfect,” he continued in his low, mesmerising voice, “so while I finish stretching myself, I’ll entertain you in a different way,” he practically purred as he sank down to his knees.

Still holding the bulging cock in his hand he huddled himself in-between Kid’s spread thighs. His eyes were half-lidded and slightly crossed as he stared at his prize in front of him, letting the feeling of victory wash over. He leaned forward and took Kid’s think length on the flat of his tongue, feeling the warmth and weight that came with it. He then closed his month around the head, and began doing precise little movements with the tip of his tongue along the underside.

Kid voluntarily pulled his own pants down further to his knees when Law began running his hand up and down Kid’s inner thigh. Now that the smooth fingertips could dance along his pale skin he felt his face and chest flush slightly.

Kid sat silently as he watched the man before him reach into his pocket with his spare hand, and pull out a small thing of lube. He skilfully untwisted the cap with only that hand, and then with a little flick of the wrist the tube was upside-down and being emptied of its content. Placing the lube down, the skilled hand met to fondle with Kid’s balls, and at the same moment his cock was taken deeper into Law’s wet mouth and the hand at the base began firm pumping motions. It felt like Kid had two mouths on him like this. While initially his erection was purely involuntary, the more the situation played out, the more heat began to pool in his lower stomach and groin, losing himself to the sweet sensations. Fuck he wanted this so badly; he found himself questioning why he drew this out so long in the first place. They were already past the point of turning back, and Kid just knew this was going to be great.

Law looked like the perfect whore, sucking a stranger’s dick like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted. His level of skill suggested that either he’d had plenty of practice, or he was gifted and acting on instinct alone. This was easily the best head job Kid had received: the thin lips that stretched around his thick width, the swirling tongue motions that danced all around, the wet suction noises, and the occasional gage sound when Law attempted to reach the last couple of inches that eluded him. When Law would pull back to give himself a moment to breath, running the broad of his tongue from base to tip along the thick under vein of Kid’s cock, the shaft was left glistening with saliva.

Kid suddenly noticed that only one of Law’s hands remained on him; the other disappeared behind the thinner male who was still fully clothed, and judging by the crease in his brow the man was four fingers deep in his own ass. Law hummed around the flesh filling his mouth when he accidently slid a slick finger over his own prostate. Law felt as the redhead’s cock twitched in his mouth due to the vibrations, and took that as his cue to move them onto the next stage of their strenuous activities.

With a final popping noise Law released the massive cock from his mouth and stood up, being taller than the redhead for the first time.

“Take these off,” Kid ordered as he tugged at the bottom on Law’s shirt.

Law was more than happy to oblige, biting his lip as he pulled his shirt off over his head in an arm-crossing motion, like a present being unwrapped on Christmas day. Perfectly tanned and tattooed skin stretched over the man’s body. He then pulled down his pants and kicked then to the side along with his shoes, now standing before Kid completely striped and without an ounce of shame. He had a fair idea of how gorgeous he looked; his body long and lean, with his toned muscles and hip and collar bones standing out profoundly from the angle of the room’s low lighting. The way that Kid’s eyes dilated when they scanned over his body was confirmation, stopping to fixate on the hardened flesh before him which was already wet from pre-cum. Without removing his eyes from Law’s body, Kid quickly relieved himself of his own clothing, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Kid grabbed Law by the hips and pulled him closer, rubbing his thumbs in a repeated circular motion over the pointed bones. He was too good to be left untouched. After a few moments it became apparent to Law that Kid was too absorbed in the sight before him to do anything more, so he took it upon himself to move things along.

Without any warning Law suddenly pulled away from Kid’s grip, turning his back to him. With precise and confident movements, Law lifted himself up and back onto the redhead’s lap, balancing himself by spreading his thighs over the top of the larger males while holding onto his knees. Within a matter of seconds he aligned himself with the stiff flesh and sank down majority of the way in one smooth motion.

Kid’s hands found there place on the slim hips once again and held Law in place while both men adjusted to the new sensation of extreme tightness. Law’s ass felt amazing; all warm and wet, and like it was trying to clamp the life out of Kid.

Suddenly something inside Kid snapped; not being able to wait any longer, he manoeuvred both of them to centre on the bed with Law now on his knees. Without having lost contact during the shift, Kid now pushed in until he was completely consumed, earning a low erotic sound from the darkhaired man. Despite his eagerness he remained motionless for just a moment, while he tried to visualise being able to see his length deep within Law’s fine ass. _Fuck_. That turned him on more than he thought it would. At that moment Law felt Kid’s cock grow even larger inside of him, which he hadn’t thought was possible, and moaned again appreciatively while doing impatient little side-to-side movements with his greedy ass.

Taking the hint, Kid used one hand between Law’s shoulder blades to push him down, forcing his back to arch at an extreme angle, and the other to spread Law’s high ass as best he could, giving him an amazing view of the spot where their bodies connected. Kid was balls deep, with Law’s rim stretched tightly around the base of his cock. He finally began moving his hips, beginning with a steady pace, eyes fixated on the repeated smooth slide of his cock entering and partially retreating.

Due to the new position blood rushed to Law’s bowed head. Kid was pounding into him hard enough that a rhythmic noise was created where their skin clapped together. Without warning, Law’s ass was slapped and then squeezed so hard that the skin reddened and pimpled in the outline of a hand, forcing the man’s breath to hitch.

“Heh, how’d you like me now?” Kid asked with amusement in his voice. Law just chuckled in response, the answer was pretty clear to both of them.

Kid happened to glance over to the side and caught a glimpse of their reflection in a large mirror that was hanging on the wall. They looked incredible with the contrast in both their physical size and their skin colour. Kid’s skin was clammy from his previous workout; sweat moved down his chest and dripped onto the tanned back muscles which flexed beneath him, running down over the intriguing tattoo.

It was now getting to the point that Kid would have normally cum, but his release still seemed some distance away. No doubt that fucking drug was to blame. But perhaps he would just make the most of his situation. He slowed his pace, focusing now on the rolling motion of his hips. The new pace seemed to make everything more sensitive for both the men, giving time to feel each bit of friction and movement.

Soon Kid felt the need for more contact, and leaned his weight down over Law, moving both of his arms to wrap tightly around his small midsection. Not a single inch of space was left between the two sweaty bodies; they probably couldn’t physically be any closer than this. Kid didn’t bother to touch Law anywhere that would bring him additional pleasure; the bastard didn’t deserve it, or need it, judging by how noticeably he was already enjoying himself.

Kid hooked his chin over Law’s shoulder. The man had a nice scent; expensive aftershave mixed with sex. He went to kiss the man’s neck but decided against it, instead settling for licking. The sweaty skin felt warm and smooth on his tongue, the salty taste adding to the sensuous experience. Kid had to have more. Law tilted his head to the side to expose more skin, and Kid took the opportunity to sink sharp teeth into the delicious and tender flesh, earning a full body quiver from the darkhaired man. Kid licked again over the place where his teeth marks were already evident, and then mouthed over the gold rings in the man’s ear.

Law was held in place while Kid delivered short, quick thrusts, pistoning into him like a machine that could go all night. Except Kid couldn’t. The heat that had pooled within him earlier was now at boiling point, and he felt his balls draw up tight. Law’s face was out of sight, but all the involuntary noises that were escaping him were compensation enough. He now failed to make full moans or gasps, all his sounds broken short as he struggled to breathe properly, his prostate being hammered on every hasty stroke.

With white knuckles Law gripped the bed sheet close to his face, which was now turned to the side so he didn’t suffocate in his weakening state. Under Kid’s firm grip he felt Law’s body twitch and tremor all over in the limited space it had to move, his body so overwhelmed it looked as though he was beginning to seizure.

“Yes…so good, _so_ _perfect_ ~” Law’s voice was a low, beautiful whimper which produced a throaty growl through Kid’s gritted teeth, applied directly against his burning ear. Kid sped up until his movements became frenzied, and Law had no choice other than to take what he was given.

"Ahh, yes! Just like... _naahh_!" Law grew increasingly loud as pleasure was soon to flood his system.

Despite Kid’s best efforts to chase down his release, it continued to escape him. He still had half the mind to wonder if his heart would give out before he could finish. His thoughts abruptly went blank and his breathing grew laboured. The urgency to chase down his own pleasure was his top priority. Kid kept going harder and faster to the point where he probably seemed like a full body vibrator to Law. His muscles began to burn from the frantic movement. Law was fucked out of it, having the time of his life.

“Yes…cum inside me, _please!~_ ” and that sweet plea was what finally brought Kid over the edge. He put everything he had into a final slam of his hips, spilling deep inside Law. His release rippled through him, riding wave after wave. In the moment his vision blurred as his eyes crossed, and all his nerves lit up like a man on fire. At that same moment Law let out a cry of pleasure and pain, his whole body beginning to shudder and spasm in the minimal space it had to move. Law came like that, untouched, spilling hard and fast onto the sheets with his toes curled tightly.

Subconsciously Kid continued to rock his hips slowly, using the now oversensitive push and slide sensation to milk the remains on his release into Law. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open, allowing his slack tongue hang out.

Their bodies were moulded together, and seemed to fit in an oddly satisfying manner. It took Kid a concentrated effort to separate himself from the other. It wasn't until he pulled out that he realised Law had gone completely limp, only being able to manage to flop face down on the bed.

Kid flopped alongside Law, rolling onto his back, chest heaving significantly. He instantly felt naked without the other’s touch, so he had no protest when the slim man pulled himself up onto his chest again, both adjusting to get settled on the plump pillows.

Fuck, his afterglow felt fantastic. It was difficult to pinpoint how much of what he was feeling was the drug’s doing, though. As he laid there his body felt weightless, like he would float away if it weren’t for Law’s weight holding him in place like an anchor. Kid could smell the hotel shampoo in Law’s now damp hair, it matched his own: coconut and fig.

Law was nice and cosy, snug against his body. At first it was too hot, but as their heart rates slowed and synchronised, it was a comfortable warmth. A warmth that if removed would feel as though something were missing. This might have had something to do with the fact that their bodies had been attached for a long enough period of time that it began to feel like their natural state. The way Law nuzzled into the redhead’s chest was affectionate, but Kid refused to admit to that.

“My ribs hurt now thanks to your iron grip,” Law whined like a child. Kid just snorted at that; was he really expected to show sympathy towards this man after he was practically gagging to get himself into all of this. Regardless, Kid lightly circled an arm around Law’s back to smooth his open hand up and down, the soothing sensation distracting from the pain.

“How do you feel?” Law asked as he caressed Kid’s bare chest further.

“Heh, of course you start being considerate now that you’ve taken what you want, greedy bitch. Just ‘cos that was the most satisfying fuck I’ve had in a while doesn’t mean we’re gonna be all fluffy and shit now.” Truth was that it was actually the best fuck Kid had ever had, but felt it was wise to keep that information to himself. At least for the time being. “I’m still pissed at you, ya’know,” he continued, but there was no real anger behind his words, he was too exhausted to achieve that.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, no you’re not.” Kid was well aware of how his actions and tone were contradicting one another, but refused to be bothered by it.

At that Law just smiled against the pale white skin, but it wasn’t his devious hungry smile that Kid had seen earlier; no, this one was much softer, an expression of pure satisfaction and contentment. Like the shampoo, Kid also shared the same smile, doing so openly now that Law’s eye had fallen shut, long lashes against his soft cheek.

Kid felt unreal and completely spent. All his muscles throbbed in a satisfying ache. He had never had sex like this before, where he didn’t hold back in the slightest, like a crazed animal. He supposed this was due to concern over hurting his partners in previous accounts, but that didn’t apply under these particular circumstances.

Kid moved his hand down to feel the round of Law’s ass; he hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate the firm muscle earlier. He ran a finger along the crack, feeling the wet stickiness of where his release had begun leaking from the used hole. Generally speaking, Kid never really minded who the dominant one was during his sexual encounters, but once he gained the control over someone, he liked to keep it. In his mind Law practically belonged to him now.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting ready for your conference, or whatever?”

“No. That isn’t until tomorrow.”

_What an asshole_. If Kid had learnt anything from all of this (well, apart from how insane this man’s sex drive was and what it felt like to use Viagra), it was that Law couldn’t be trusted. So Kid surprised himself when he seemed to have no concern hooking his foot under the blanket to pull it up and over the two of them, with plans of falling asleep that way. What surprised him even more, though, was that any anger he felt towards the initial situation had now vanished, with him already trying to come up with a plan of how to steal Law and take him home.

“Ya’know, you could have just hinted at what you wanted from the start like a normal person and I would have been all for it.”

"It's more memorable this way, though."

" _Shut the fuck up_." He was definitely going to pay for all his trouble during their next round, which hopefully would be soon after some well-earned rest.


End file.
